


Nightmares(AgentReign)

by Kristina1984



Series: Nightmares [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina1984/pseuds/Kristina1984
Summary: Alex has a nightmare about Sam and Reign that doesn't go well
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Nightmares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Nightmares(AgentReign)

_It started at the Deo and Alex got a call of a Reign sighting and went to check it out calling Sam and hoping it was a false alarm but then her call went straight to voice mail she grabbed her gun and some kryptonite bullets Lena made in case of emergency pleading she wouldn't have to use them. She arrived at the scene and checked the perimeter before entering the warehouse. She was barely pass the threshold before she saw standing in the middle of the room waiting ._

_"I was wondering when you would show up." She heard Reign say._

_"What are you doing here?" Alex asked with her gun pointed at her._

_"Waiting for you, of course." She replied._

_"Why?"_

_" To kill you. You see my other half loves you and because of that she fights me so if I kill you she won't fight anymore."_

_"Bold of you to amuse that Sam would let you."_

_"That's my back up, while Sam may fight I'll keep coming and sooner of later you'll have to use those kryptonite bullets to put me down and Sam in the process." She said slowly walking towards her._

_"What make you think I would kill her."_

_"Because she'll ask you too."_

_"Why would she do that." Alex asked tightening her hold on her gun as Reign walked closer._

_"To save you." And with that she attacked knocking the gun out of Alex's hand._

_They fought for while. Alex got her gun back, then Reign stopped advancing._

_"Alex?" It was Sam._

_"What's going on why am I here?"_

_"Reign happened, she want to kill me."_

_"What? No, she can't, you have to stop her know matter what."_

_"I can't do that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Cause I might have to kill her which is what she wants."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because if you kill me she thinks you won't fight her anymore and if I kill her well I lose you and I die anyway"_

_Then all of a sudden Sam falls to the ground clutching her head._

_"Sam what's wrong?" Asked Alex who kept her distance just in case Reign showed up._

_"Its Reign she wants out. You have to shoot me." She said sounding in pain turning to Alex._

_"No, I can't." Alex exclaimed._

_"You have to cause if you die, I die meaning Reign will take over and hurt so many people so do do this for me, save the world."_

_"No I'm not going to kill you. I can't live without you either"_

_"At least you'll be alive and you will find a way to carry on without me because you are strong and the world is a safer place with you in it."_

_"The world needs you too." Alex pleaded tearfully._

_"As long as Reign is in me the world will always be in danger with me around. So you have to do it." She walked over to Alex shaking as she could feel Reign inside trying to break out. She took Alex's hand that held her gun and held it to her heart. She pulled Alex in for one last kiss tears running down their faces._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_And then she pulled the trigger._

Alex sat up so fast she nearly gave her self whiplash. She looked over and saw Sam sound asleep. She's asleep. Alive. I didn't kill her. She's alive. Alex thought repeating it over and over in her head. She didn't even realize Sam started to stir or that she was crying until she heard Sam's voice.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Bad dream?" She asked sitting up. 

Alex nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Alex opened her mouth to answer but all that came out was a sob and Sam pulled her in holding her close whispering sweet nothings until Alex's sobs subsided.

"I had to kill you." Alex mumbled into Sam's shirt.

"What?" Sam asked softly pulling away wiping Alex's tears as she looked at her.

"Reign was trying to kill me and to save me you asked me to kill you and I did." She started to sob again.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't. I'm alive. I'm here. Reign is gone."

She held Alex close once more trying to reassure her everything was okay. Eventually Sam calmed Alex back to sleep falling back asleep herself still holding Alex tight who returned the favor afraid to let the other go.


End file.
